Cherry
by slayn-angel
Summary: “Sasuke kun! I heard a rumor that if you can tie a knot with a cherry stem using your tongue, it means you’re a good kisser!” [SasuSaku]


Summary: "Sasuke-kun! I heard a rumor that if you can tie a knot with a cherry stem using your tongue, it means you're a good kisser!" SasuSaku

-----------------

Sasuke walked down the path that led to the bridge where team seven always had met. His hands were shoved in his pockets, his eyes showed no emotion and his lips were in a grim line.

He hated the place. He hated the time.

They were to come there everyday at six, and wait until twelve.

And the worst part of it all, was _them._

His _team._

Sure, he had bonds with them now, he could tolerate them to an extent, but that didn't mean he wanted to stand there on the bridge, enduring Naruto _and_ Sakura for _six_ hours.

_Everyday._

But Sasuke wasn't one to complain.

So he stuck with it and went through the torture everyday.

Too bad, so sad.

But he was turning twenty soon, and he still hadn't finished his goals in life.

"I will, soon. Very soon." He smirked as an idea played in his head.

He arrived at the end of the dirt path and halted at the beginning of the bridge. He scanned the area for any presence, but felt none.

He sighed

And strolled forward to the center of the bridge, when, from above, something hit him on his head.

He picked up the item.

It was a cherry.

_Cherries grow here? Must've fallen down._

SO he continued on his journey towards the center of the bridge.

Another object came flying, but this time he spun and caught it.

_Another cherry?_

He huffed. What kind of an enemy threw _cherries _at people?

Unless poison was injected through contact?

He immediately dropped the cherry and did a basic check up on himself with a medical jutsu that Sakura had taught the team.

Nothing.

And he didn't feel any presence either.

So, he continued his journey towards the center, but again was stopped.

This time he stood in front of a low branch that was sagging from a weight.

His eyes slowly crept up to see what the weight was.

Judging by the feet, they were definitely a ninja. Judging from the clothes, it was definitely a female. And judging from the hair, it was—

"Hey Sasuke-kun!" A voice echoed throughout the clearing, ringing into his brain and causing the silence to break.

Sasuke almost had a heart attack.

Almost.

But he stayed calm, and only stumbled back a foot. Sakura stood there and emitted a bright smile from her face and dangled something in front of his face.

It was a cherry.

Damn.

_How could I have not noticed her?_

"Guess what?"

He didn't want to ask so he avoided her and finally reached his destination.

She pouted.

"Sasuke-kun!" She dragged out the kun as she whined at him.

He sighed again.

"Well…" She blushed.

Now it intrigued him. He hadn't seen her blush for almost five years.

So this must have been something big right?

"What?" He asked, his body unconsciously leaning forward slightly to hear what she was to say.

"I heard this rumor…"

He rolled his eyes.

"That if you can tie a cherry stem.." She dangled the cherry in front of him again.

"with your tongue, then.." He leaned in closer, his eyes narrowing slightly.

"it means you're a good kisser!" She whispered into his ears.

His face faulted. But inwardly, he smirked. This could be played out to his advantage.

He leaned back against the railing again and watched her as she popped the cherry into her mouth.

After swallowing the cherry, he watched her mouth move and twist in odd ways as she tied the knot with her tongue.

And it came out, with a knot. Her face brightened.

"I guess I'm a good kisser then!" She giggled as she threw the cherry stem over her shoulder.

He rolled his eyes.

Girls and their ways.

"Wanna try Sasuke-kun?"

Huh?

"Huh?"

She dangled it in front of him again.

"No."

"Come on. Its not too hard for you!"

"I never said it was."

"But you're not doing it."

"So."

"That means you can't do it."

"I can."

"Then do it."

"No."

"Sasuke-kun!"

"Fine."

He popped the cherry into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed.

Now she watched as his mouth moved in odd angles, trying to tie the knot.

He took the stem out, but it had no knot.

Again.

Nope.

Again.

Nada.

Again.

Zip

"I guess you're not a good kisser then, Sasu—" She trailed off as she felt a dark aura coming from him.

"Hehe…Maybe it's the other way around…" She tried making him feel better, but nothing worked.

"Just because I could do it doesn't mean I'm a good kisser.. And just because you couldn't do it means you're a bad kisser…" She tried comforting him.

Maybe this was a bad idea.

But then she felt the aura dissipate.

And she felt a slight weight on her forehead. She glanced up to see that Sasuke was leaning his forehead against hers, and she blushed.

Inner Sakura melted at his touch, but she kept a firm gaze.

"Sasuke-kun. What are you doing?"

"Teach me how to kiss well, Sakura-_sensei_."

"U—um…Sasuke-kun? Are you sure you're alright?" It was hard to keep her gaze after he had said that.

"What? Are you _scared_ Sakura?" He whispered into her ear.

She avoided his eyes and tried to block out the screaming inside her head, coming from Inner Sakura.

"Look at me."

_NO No No NO!_

_**Yes Yes Yes YES!**_

Her eyes met his. And as soon as they did, she felt lips crash onto hers.

She didn't respond at first, but soon, Inner Sakura's will had completely overtaken hers and she kissed back. Her tongue lightly brushed against his, and he inwardly smirked. He opened his mouth to allow entrance and Sasuke fought a losing battle.

Soon, both were separate, panting and gasping for air.

She had just given her first kiss to her first crush at the age of _twenty_. She felt heat rising to her cheeks as she mused about it.

Then, she felt breathing near her ear again and she heard Sasuke whisper

"Thanks for the lesson sensei. I'll make sure I pass the test next time." She shivered at the thought.

He leaned back suddenly, and a moment later, Naruto popped out of the clearing, waving at Sakura.

"Sakura-chyyaann!"

---------

Sakura trudged home slowly. She had fought in training all day against Kakashi and she felt like dying right now.

A piece of paper slipped out of her pouch and she halted to pick it up.

_Sakura-_

_Meet me at the Uchiha district after training._

_I'll make sure to pass this time._

And then, she didn't feel so bad anymore.

--------

A/N: This was done a LONG while ago, and I felt like posting it now. So here you go…and yes, I know it was lame..but whatever.

I'm not good at these genre types.

So if you want, you can revise it and post it or something, if you're better at writing this stuff…


End file.
